Minha forma de lhe dizer adeus
by Uhura
Summary: São as nossas escolhas, Harry que revelam o que realmente somos. Dumbledore se despede de Minerva, antes de seguir com o plano, o qual sabe que o levará à morte certa. AlbusMinerva. Oneshot.


**Minha forma de lhe dizer adeus**

------------

_"São as nossas escolhas, Harry que revelam o que realmente somos." Dumbledore despede-se de Minerva, antes de seguir com o plano, o qual sabe que o levará à morte certa. ADMM._

------------

1996, Hogwarts

Duas leves batidas na porta entreaberta anunciaram a presença de um recém-chegado. Dentro da sala, acomodada em sua mesa e entretida com os seus afazeres, estava uma polida senhora que levantou os olhos para ver quem chegava.

- Professor... - ela cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, levantando-se. Enquanto viu o senhor andar em sua direção, notou leves traços de preocupação na face do bruxo.

- Minha cara Minerva, boa tarde. - ele disse em um tom de saudação, mas não do modo sereno de sempre. Uma forte impressão alertou a bruxa quanto a algo estar consideravelmente errado.

- Algum problema, Albus? - a voz dela soou séria como de costume, enquanto, com seu olhar, examinava minuciosamente o outro, em busca do que quer que fosse que não estivesse certo.

- Na verdade... - os olhos azul-celestes cintilaram por trás das lentes em forma de meia-lua, e Dumbledore sorriu como se tudo estivesse bem, pensando que o melhor era não transparecer, naquele momento, a inquietação que sentia n'alma - ...Sim, não posso mentir para você. Há algo que me preocupa, no entanto não é esse o motivo que me trouxe aqui, e, de fato, prefiro que não falemos sobre isso. - e logo completou - Por ora, ao menos.

Minerva balançou a cabeça positivamente, assentindo. Apesar de seu interesse por saber qual problema importunava Dumbledore, ela jamais seria inconveniente a ponto de insistir no assunto.

- Minerva, eu vim porque há algumas coisas que gostaria de lhe dizer.

Então se fez uma curta pausa, em que um ar sonhador passou pela face do bruxo, e ele pareceu um tanto reflexivo.

- Quando temos muitas oportunidades para falar, acabamos, por vezes, deixando de falar. Eu não quero que se preocupe com o motivo dessa conversa, uma vez que dentro de pouco compreenderá. Não obstante, gostaria que soubesse que ela é realmente importante para mim.

A bruxa não pode deixar de ficar curiosa e, no fundo, até mesmo um tanto receosa. Seja como for, tudo que poderia fazer era o escutar com atenção, então foi exatamente o que fez.

- Lembra-se do dia em que retornou a esse colégio, como professora?

- Sim, é certo que me lembro. - disse ela, tentando não se perguntar o porquê de assunto tão incomum, assim, de repente.

- Eu esperava encontrar a mesma jovem e aplicada aluna à qual tinha ensinado Transfigurações. Entretanto, ao vê-la, soube que não era mais a mesma criança que tive em minha classe. Você se tornou uma bruxa incrível, e uma mulher maravilhosa...

Ela, obviamente, enrubesceu diante do elogio, e mais ainda diante das palavras que seguiram.

- ...E esteve em tantos dos meus sonhos; Por tantas vezes me perdi imaginando qual seria o gosto de seus lábios; e ainda que nossa relação jamais tenha ido além de uma boa amizade, não posso negar que você foi a minha grande companheira, a mulher mais encantadora que já conheci, e... - nesse momento, ele teve de sorrir, um tanto quanto tímido, antes de continuar - eu sinceramente a amo.

Então Dumbledore caminhou até uma muito corada e surpresa Minerva, inevitavelmente boquiaberta, tomou a mão dela e beijou, de modo gentil.

- Obrigado por ter me ouvido. Não sabe como estou contente por ter podido abrir meu coração a você, Minerva.

E ele, no gesto mais íntimo que teve para com a bruxa, levou a mão ao rosto dela, carinhosamente. Em seguida afastou-se e saiu sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Dumbledore sentia-se ao mesmo tempo tenso, entristecido e aliviado. E por mais que McGonagall estivesse inteiramente pasmada e um tanto exaltada com a situação, não pode deixar de notar a estranha tristeza que transbordou os olhos do bruxo no último momento. Ela sentiu como se ele tivesse dito todas aquelas coisas finalmente, por ser esta sua última oportunidade de fazê-lo. E ao pensar isso, Minerva, sem nem mesmo se dar conta, derramou uma lágrima. Como se perdida, querendo dizer algo e não sabendo como ou o quê, não pode nem mesmo ir atrás dele, pará-lo, ou respondê-lo de algum modo.

Infelizmente, como bem sabia Albus, estava correta a idéia que passou pelos pensamentos dela. E ele não ousou olhar para trás, pois também sabia que se o fizesse, não poderia continuar com os planos já acertados. Aquele tinha de ser o adeus, não poderia ser de outra forma.

Por mais que fosse difícil, sabia que valeria a pena. A vida é feita de escolhas, e depois de muito ponderar, ele fez sua escolha. Só não queria ir sem falar a ela tudo que tinha para dizer. Depois de feito, estava então preparado para o que quer que fosse. Sua mente estava decidida, e seu coração tranqüilo. Entretanto, sua alma, bem como a alma de Minerva, já sentia a terrível dor da perda, da saudade, da separação. Porque mesmo jamais tendo beijado aqueles lábios, ele soube, desde o primeiro momento, que ela sempre estaria lá. Porque mesmo tendo demorado tanto tempo a falar, não só Albus soube, mas também a bruxa, que algo havia, e que estavam inevitavelmente ligados de algum modo. E agora, mesmo sem nada ter sido dito, os dois podiam sentir o destino os separando de modo tão cruel.

E Minerva choraria tanto mais. E Albus sentia por isso, mas havia de continuar e fazer o que tinha de fazer, pois não só valem as nossas vidas, mas também as vidas de outrem. Ele pensava na bruxandade, naqueles que ainda tinham tanto para viver. Pensava nos jovens, e no futuro. Um futuro digno e bom.

------

n/a: dedico essa fanfic àquele sentimento angustiante chamado solidão, que tem me visitado todos os dias; aguardo _reviews_.


End file.
